That Crazy Day
by QueenoftheCatz
Summary: This is what happens when I'm really bored! Mineral Town has a new holiday, Crazy Day! Where the people of Mineral Town act completly different from the way they would usally act. To bad thats the day Claire arrived at Mineral Town!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I meant for this to be a oneshot, but I think I shall make it into a story! Just one that isn't updated as much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. If I did, this would be a holiday in it!

* * *

Claire was a farmer, and she was very serious about it too. She had just arrived at Mineral Town four seasons ago and it was now Spring. Claire also considered the towns people very strange, this was why she rarely went into town anymore, unless it was an unavoidable. The day she had arrived in Mineral town was Spring 16, Also know as Crazy Day for all the locals. The locals had even marked it on their calenders, but sadly, Claire didn't own such a calender. So having no idea of the crazy holiday that graced Mineral Town's presence once every spring. As a young, and very traditional (as in she was a very simple, normal, and obedient girl) Claire walked into Mineral Town. She had just quit her well paying job as a head secretary for a large company out of pure impulse, and bought a farm in this town. Although having no idea of what the other residents were like she was excited to get to know everyone in the small town. The girl quietly stepped into the Inn, hoping to find the Mayor, whom would show her where exactly her farm was. But sadly what she came across was definitely not the Mayor. In the middle of the Inn were four people, a girl with long red, braided hair, a boy with brown hair held in a ponytail, a blond with a UMA cap atop his head, and a older man with ginger hair. At first glance they looked to be perfectly sane people. But once you saw the chickens siting atop their heads you would start to question that.

"EEEKKK!!!! IT'S A CUSTOMER!!!!" the red headed girl screamed, pointing her finger at Claire. "Quick, everyone! Prepare the battle equipment!" the girl screeched as she ran to the kitchen, to have only the chicken atop her head to fly away in a flurry of panic. "AAACKKK! MY HAT!!!" she yelled as the older man ran to the kitchen. The girl then made a wild dash for the "hat" that ran wildly around the room.

"What should we do, Gaglesnaf!" the blond haired boy shouted to the brunet.

"I don't know Selcrof! Run for Potato Pie!" the brunet shouted as he pointed to a nearby table. Then the two red heads started to throw potatoes and carrots whilst yelling "SUPER CANNON ATTACK!!!!!!" and sometimes "OH NOES!!!!!! THE CUSTOMERETH IS COUNTERETH ATACKINGETH WITH SUPER STRAWBERRYETH POWERETH-ETH!!!!!!" But the truth was that poor, poor Claire was just standing there, trying to figure out what the strange, strange people were doing. She began to guess that the reason they were throwing potatoes at her was because she had interrupted part of a weird ritual and that she should just leave. But not before one of the strange boys ran over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Waiteth! You mustent leaveth withouteth a hateth!" the brunet said as he proceeded to grab a nearby chicken and with the help of the blond, place it atop Claire's head. The result of this was that poor Claire fainted, just as one the boys was calling for the girl in a weird language.

"Gargleneff! Sheth haseth faintedeth! We musteth taketh her to the Land of Many Books!"

* * *

Sorry that it was so short, but please review!

This is what happens when I get bored. I get bored often, so hopefully I shall update often.


	2. The Land of Many Books

Hi! In this chapter, and many others of this the characters of Mineral Town will be swtiching places! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

When Claire awoke she was surrounded by the very group that had caused her to faint, plus one blond girl that was scribbling notes on a piece of scrap paper. The girl wore a pair of overly large glasses, but it looked as if she couldn't see through them at all, and she too, wore a chicken atop her head. One of the boys, the blond one, was sitting in a chair and strocking the chicken that was atop his head earlier lovingly, While the other stomped around in what was supposively anger. The red headed girl jumped back and then gave curtsie, trying to look as ladylike as possible.

"I always hated this part." the girl murmured. "Hello, Young madam!" the girl said, giving another curtsie. "What brings you here to our humble town?" she asked, not waiting for an answer, she introduced herself. "I am Ann, the humble maid of the Inn. You hath fainted on the floor of my father's Inn wilst watching us preform the beginning the Holiday ritual. Therefore we hath takeneth you to The Land Of Many Books, where the smartest and wisest person in all of our town resides." she said as she motioned towards the blond girl. She didn't look to be the wisest or smartest person in all the town though.

"My name is Karen." the girl sighed in a bored tone. "Whats your problem?" she added.

"Karen! Don't be so rude! Mary would never say something like that!" the girl whom called herself Ann hissed. "She is a guest! You should treat her with respect!" Ann chastised.

"Whatever. When is this thing gonna be over? I will never know how in the world Mary survives without drinking 50,063.3 bottles of wine a day."

"Easy, she normal, unlike you!" the boy petting the chicken commented.

"Oh hush, Gray! Aren't you supposed to be acting like Rick! Rick would never say something like that!" Ann said.

"I'm petting a chicken! Isn't that enough!" he screeched. Said chicken was now spooked and began to fly around madly, pecking at people and books as it headed for who knows where.

"Either way poor Mary's probably sick by now. No _human_ can withstand that much wine." Ann commented.

"Aren't you supposed to be nice? Calling me inhuman isn't a very ladylike thing to do. I'm pretty sure Elli would never say something like that!" Karen huffed. The brunet all the while, was still stomping around mumbling something about how his grandfather and whining about how he'd never be as good of a blacksmith as him. Karen pushed up her glasses and said: "I can't see anything with these stupid glasses!" she screeched as she threw them to the ground. "I don't see why in the world I've got to wear them!" she screamed as she stomped wholeheartedly on them.

"Mary's gonna be angry that you destroyed her only pair of glasses." the brunet commented, then went back to grumbling.

"Yeah Cliff's right! She only has that pair, and Mary is really, really scary when she's angry." Gray said as he attempted yet, once again failed to capture the chicken. All the while Claire was numbly crawling about, trying to find an escape route while they were still all distracted. Soon she had found a window and hopped out of it running to hide in the nearest building she could find, but not before Ann noticed and screamed:

"Hey that girl is leaving! We've got to get her!"

* * *

Hope you liked it! please Review! Bye!


	3. The Old Lady's House

Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

The first house that Claire saw was rather small and worn down, with a second identical house residing next to it. As she numbly reached for the door nob she heard the scattered panic from place Claire assumed was a library. 'I better hurry.' she thought. Not even bothering to knock she quietly opened the door and entered as silently as her still drowsy body would allow. It was a good thing the the occupants of the house were currently in a heated argument for Claire wasn't very good at being silent. Which could be told easily for she, with her drowsy, boot clad feet, made a loud stomp upon entering the room.

"Grandmother! You shall go to the doctor and that is it!" a young girl with short, brown hair told the elderly lady whom was currently sitting in the middle of the room.

"I told you once, Elli and I shall tell you again! It is just a *cough* cold! Nothing *sneeze* to be *cough* worried about! I've had plenty of colds before! *cough* Now go off and enjoy the new holiday! Your supposed to act like another girl right? What was her name again? OH! Go act like Potofpourpee! Poor girl! Has such an awful name. Elli, your lucky you know, You've got such a good name. Unlike poor Potofpourpee. Such a poor girl! And to add on to that she inherited her mother's hair! It's Pink! PINK! Not Fusha or Strawberry. But Bubblegum PINK!" the grandmother ranted.

"Grandmother, her name is Popuri." the girl called Elli murmured calmly.

"Oh! It's Popofri! Well I guess that's better than Potofpourpee! But still! Honestly, Lillia must have been nuts the day Popofri was born! Really! Who would name their kid That!" The elderly lady said in a continuation of her rant. All the while Claire sat hiding in a corner hoping that no one would see her. When the truth was that she was in plain sight, and the only reason she had not been caught yet was because the Grandmother and that Elli girl we're facing away from her, and the Grandma kept complaining about that Popuri girl's name and the girl called Elli kept trying to correct her.

"You know my hearing just isn't what it used to be! Maybe I should get my hearing aid!" the old lady told her granddaughter as she got up.

"Oh, no, Grandma! I'll get it for you!" Elli told her.

"Oh nonsense! Just because I'm not as young as I used to be, doesn't mean that I can't walk to get my own hearing aid!" Lucky for Claire, someone had knocked on the door, and the elderly lady turned to get the door instead of finding her hearing aid. Oops! Did I say lucky? I meant unlucky, for at the door were the very people she had tried to run away from. At least two of them, for Gray and Ann stood there and spoke to the old lady, probably looking for Claire.

"Heeeellllloooo, Dear Ellen. We hath come to look for a young girl with hair of blond and possibly.......RIGHT THERE!!!!!!" the girl said, after curtsying. The girl still wore her dress, but now that she had gotten a better look at it, she looked goofy, for the dress she wore had orange and blue cheetah print on one half, whilst the other half had giant Hawaii flowers in orange, dark blue, and periwinkle, which is something that a lady would not likely wear. Next to her was Gray whom was wearing an I LOVE CHICKENS!!!!!! shirt, and a jacket with little chickens on it.

"WE LOOKED FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!!!!!!" the girl screeched.

"No we didn't we-"

"Shut up Gray!" the girl ordered, putting her hand atop Gray's mouth.

Gray then yanked her hand of and murmured: " That wasn't very ladylike."

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be acting like that weird chicken dude, Rick! Gray! Where's Cluck?"

"None of your business!"Gray replied, gruffly pushing her aside.

"Hey!"Ann protested.

"Whatever, come on!" Gray told her as he ruffly grabbed Claire's arm.

"Hey!" Claire screeched. By now Elli had finally decide to turn around only to gasp at the sight of Claire.

"Who are you!" she asked in a panicked surprise.

"She's um...... Who are you?" Ann asked.

"Claire." she said with a sigh.

"She's Claire! The new resident!" Ann declared.

"Oh so she's the one thats going to take on the farm!" Elli exclaimed. " Well then! She shall have to meet everyone!" Elli told them, as they dragged Claire, Elli herself following closely behind, as The elderly lady continued her rant even though everyone else was leaving.

"Bye, Grandmother!" Elli shouted cheerfully, as she closed the door behind her.

"Bye Ellen!" Gray and Ann called out politely as they continued to drag Claire to who knows where. _These people are so weird! They could at least let me walk to wherever we're going!_ Claire sighed and looked to the ground, this was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review! Bye!


	4. Author's Note

Sorry! I haven't been updating very well lately! Just give me some time to get everything in check, because I'm in way over my head! I have writen way to many stories that need to be updated (about 8, I think plus 5 that I want to publish, so that's about 13 stories! Which is an awful lot!) I promise that I'll update everything when Thanksgiving break (for America, and where I'm at.) comes! Oh! and Sorry that I haven't updated lately! I promise I'll update this one first! And I'll make it longer than usual! Bye!


	5. To the Church We Go!

Yay! I updated! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And sorry that it isn't as long as I said it would be! I couldn't think of anyway to make it longer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon!

Oh! And P.S. I just decided to give Carter a slight accent just because!

* * *

Life was rather sour for Claire right now. Because right now the girl called Ann was forcing her into a Church to meet some Priest guy and get reinforcements! Okay, so she didn't talk about those reinforcements, yeah. But Claire knew it was coming they always brought reinforcements! And this time why wouldn't they? After all, in her frantic struggle she accidentally knocked out Gray. Luckily, a detour to the doctor's told us he was fine, but now she was being carried by her hands by an arms length of rope. And this girl was really, really good at tying knots. Claire had tried to get out while the redhead wasn't looking, but she just ended up making it a lot tighter, if that was even possible, because right about now, Claire was starting lose all feeling in them. So Claire decided that once they reach the church, she would throw all of her dignity away (or whats left of it) and beg for her hands to be untied.

"Hey! Claire!" the redhead shouted. Claire scooted up to the girl to hear what she had to say. "ONCE WE'RE IN THE CHURCH, YOU GOTTA BE QUIET!!!!!!!!" she screeched. Claire was blown back, she rubbed her ear in pain with a tied hand. Ann soon entered the room, followed, reluctantly, by Claire.

OH! What a nice surprise! Ann you must come in, dear! I haven't seen you since the last time zee inn burned down!" a man in a Priest uniform said.

"Yeah! Next time I make chili I won't leave the stove on high for two years."

""Zat was some good Chili!" he said rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, Carter! But chili's best when cooks for about eight years! But I guess two year old chili is pretty good." (I'm not kidding! Some people actually cook it that long!)

"So who is zis?" he asked.

"Oh! This Claire the new farmer girl! Say hi, Claire!"

"Hi." Claire said weakly.

Ann then leaned in and whispered into Carter's ear: "I think she's a few pies short of a bakery, if you know what I mean." sadly, although she whispered, Claire heard what she said, and her mouth dropped open so wide, I bet you could see her intestines!

"Oh! Poor child." he said softly, he then reached over and patted her head. After a nice chat with Carter, in which she found out that Ann thought she was insane, Ann finally got reinforcements. The best part was that Claire didn't even have to throw away what was left of her dignity! (Although, there isn't much now anyways.) The reinforcements were Cliff, whom was looking for Claire in the church. Since Ann had found her, there was nothing for him to do, but halfheartedly join in introducing Claire to the rest of the residents.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Pleaseth revieweth! Pleaseth! Thank you for reading! Bye!


	6. Mary OH! I mean Karen

Hi! I'm back! XD I've been a bit bussy lately! Lots of Computer problems too. But! I have updated! And! This is probably the longest chapter of That Cray Day! Yet! I hope You enjoy it!

Disclaimer:I do not own Harvest Moon or Harry Potter!

* * *

After Ann happily dragged Claire out of of the Church, followed by a nervous Cliff, Ann had decided to go to the Inn. Claire knew she decided, because she said/screamed in Claire's ear: " LETS GO TO THE INN!"

When they reached the Inn, it was about noon. The sun was beginning to fall, and the sky showed the beginnings of a red-orangy color.

The Inn was neater than it was before, and a girl with brown hair and blonde highlights was sitting on a stool next to the counter. She was drinking from straight from a bottle of wine, taking no care as to not damage the nearby stack of books.

"Hiya Karen!" Ann smiled, letting go of Claire's wrist. With the strong grip of the tomboy gone, Claire wrenched her other wrist from Cliff's hand, only to have Ann grab her wrist once more with her death grip.

"Teeheehee!" she laughed, smiling. "Where ya goin' silly? You still haven't talked Karen yet!" she pulled me over to the brunette, the death grip tightened, if that was possible.

"This." she said, motioning to the girl. "Is Karen. As you know!" she told her. Ann glanced back at Karen, and then swung her finger at her. (with the hand that was still holding Claire) as Ann swung her finger at Karen, Claire was pulled back and forth by the mighty death grip.

"Bad Karen! Your not acting like Mary again! It told you Mary would never drink that much wine!"

"Pfft! So what! We're almost done, aren't we?" she said, taking the large, slightly destroyed glasses off.

"Ahhh! You forget! The Mayor increased Crazy day to a week! Remember?"

"Your kidding me! I've got to act like Mary for a week! I'll die!"

Ann swung her hand back (the one that held Claire) and Claire toppled over. Surprisingly enough, Ann didn't flex the least bit when Claire moved to the ground.

"Well, its not like you were acting much like her, anyways!" she said.

'Maybe if I gnawed my hand off! A little longer like this, and I won't be able to feel it any more, anyways!' Claire thought. 'Naw! I should wait a bit longer, see if I can get away from this with everything still attached.'

"Hah! Says you! You aren't acting the least bit like Elli, are you?" she asked, taking another swig from the bottle of wine.

"I am! I'm wearing a dress aren't I?"

"You call that a dress?" Karen asked, pointing the end of the bottle towards the cheetah and Hawaii flower printed garment.

"Yeah!"

"Well, you can't just put on a "dress" and call yourself ladylike, can you? Ladies are polite, gentle, and got a whole lot more manners than you'll ever have!" she said with a laugh, sipping from the bottle.

"I do too have manners!"

"Really?" Karen asked, raising a brown eyebrow. "Because someone with manners wouldn't grip someone else's wrist so tight they'd considered gnawing it off!" Karen pointed out, motioning towards Claire.

"I am not! Claire is perfectly happy standing beside me! Aren't you Claire?" Ann asked.

"Well I-" Claire started. She was about to say just how unhappy she was being kidnapped by "people" who seemed like they were Aliens for Mars...Or Planet Crazyus..., when Ann cut her off.

"See? She's perfectly happy having me show her around town and met all the residents! Your just jealous!"

"Of what?"

"The fact that she likes me better!"

"There you go again! You don't know the meaning of the word ladylike, do you?"

"Well, your not acting like Mary at all! I mean at least I'm wearing a dress! You aren't even wearing those Glasses!"

'They fight so much! Hmmmmm...if they keep it up a bit longer, Ann might lose her grip! And I'll be free! Free! Free!' Claire thought. But what were the chances of Ann losing her grip? Pretty well I guess...Okay not so well...Okay, its a very slim chance...Okay! Theres as much chance of Ann losing her grip as the chance was of Rick starting to even dislike chickens...So basically the chance wasn't a chance at all, but hey! You gotta hold on to somethin'!

Claire glared at the hand with all her might, hoping that for some unknown reason, her eye would shoot laser beams if she stared long enough. Cliff was right behind her, nervously scratching the back of his head, clearly he had no idea what to do.

Suddenly, the door burst open, to reveal a fully awake Gray, Chicken and all, and a girl with long black hair, squinting her eyes.

Ann turned around, and swung the arm attached to Claire up in surprise, swinging Claire up a few inches with the arm.

"Gray! Your awake?Doctor said you would probably be knocked out for a while!"

"Yes! I'm awake." Gray said as he glanced towards Claire with a bitter scowl on his face. He then turned towards the black haired girl. "Mary can't see where shes going, so I told her I'd take her to the Inn." he said, helping the girl find a seat.

"Karen? Are you here? May I have my glasses back, please?"

"Pfft! Sure! Not like I want 'em anyways..."she then grumbled: "Stupid Glasses! How does Mary see in 'em anyways they're so blurry!" she then tossed them over to Mary, where they landed in her lap.

She put them on. The change was astounding! She looked so different with glasses!

"Thank you. I'm afraid I don't do your personality much justice Karen..."

"S'alright."

"May I have my book back? The one you borrowed?"

"Eh? Sure." she said with a shrug, tossing it over to her.

"Don't throw books!!!!!!" she screeched at Karen. Surprisingly, she completely transformed from a timid girl, to someone who looked like they wouldn't hesitate to, quite literally I might add, bite your head off. "This is a first addition Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone! Its worth a lot!" she glared at Karen, then flipped through the book. "Look! Wine stains! Every where! Huge spots of purple! You better hope that they'll come out!"

Ann, sensing that Mary was about to explode, grabbed Cliff and pulled them both upstairs.

"Claire, you can stay here for the night." she said, stuffing her into a nearby room. (I'm making the Inn have more rooms)

Claire sighed. It seemed like a while before she would get out of this weirdo town. Or did it?

Claire sneaked over to the door, and experimentally turned the knob. Locked.

She sighed again, pulling herself onto the bed. Today was pretty long, and tomorrow seemed like it would be even longer!

* * *

Did you enjoy it? I hope you did! Please Review! See ya later! XD


End file.
